vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Kanzaki
|-|Shiro Kanzaki= |-|Kamen Rider Odin= |-|Goldphoenix= Summary Shiro Kanzaki (神崎 士郎 Kanzaki Shirō) is the mysterious antagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shiro is the creator of both the Mirror Monsters and the Card Decks used by the Riders participating in the Rider Battle, and Yui Kanzaki's older brother. He distributed the decks amongst a wide array of different people and personalities in order to find the Final Rider, who would take on his representative in the Rider Battle, Kamen Rider Odin (仮面ライダーオーディン Kamen Raidā Ōdin, Masked Rider Odin). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 2-C with Time Vent Name: Shiro Kanzaki, represents himself as Kamen Rider Odin Origin: Kamen Rider Ryuki Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mirror Being, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Creation (Can create and control the Mirror Monsters), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the Mirror World, a spacetime existing on a different dimensional plane based on special relativity, electromagnetism and reflection of light, that making the real world to experience reflection of space), Mind Manipulation (Can turn normal people to Odin's and use them as a puppet for him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the existence of the Mirror Monster from far away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World through any reflectable surface), Summoning with Advent (Can summons Goldphoenix, picks up Odin in it's flaming talons and throws him at the enemy as the Final Vent), Teleportation, Time Manipulation with Time Vent (Can reverse time to creates a new timelines and travel through time), Power Mimicry and Power Absorption with Steal Vent, Sealing with Seal or Contract card (Seal can seal away a Mirror Monster for good without needing to defeat it; Contract will make a contract with a Mirror Monster and make it the Rider's Contract Monster/Advent Beast) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Vastly stronger than Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive), likely Universe level+ with Time Vent (Can reset timeline and done it multiple times) Speed: Superhuman movement (25 m/s) with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range. Universal+ with Time Vent (Can use "Time Vent" to reset timeline, thus creates the time loop and many timelines) Standard Equipment: *'Goldphoenix:' Odin's Contract Monster. *'V-Buckle:' A buckle that holds Odin's Advent Cards, the source of his power. *'Gold Visor:' Odin's Ride Visor, a scepter that Odin uses to activate his Vent Cards. *'Gold Sabers:' Twin swords conjured by the Sword Vent card. *'Gold Shield:' A shield conjured by the Shield Vent card. *'Time Vent:' A card that allows Odin to reverse time, send himself or someone else back in time; though the main series Shinji, when sent back in time, was unable to change any of the events he relived. He also able to use it to create a new timeline. *'Steal Vent:' A card that allows Odin to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have. Intelligence: Genius (Shiro is the creator of both the Mirror Monsters and the Card Decks used by the Riders participating in the Rider Battle. Had manipulate a lot of people in the series) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal Chaos:' Picked up by Goldphoenix, Odin is consumed in flames while being thrown at his opponent. Keys: Shiro Kanzaki | Kamen Rider Odin Note 1: Shiro likely can used the powers of all Advent Cards as he is is the one who created all them. Note 2: All Kamen Rider Odin Henshin and Advent Cards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Antagonists Category:Birds Category:Armored Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Pocket Reality Users